


luck be a demon tonight

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Clothes are dumb and Crowley just wants to be pretty for their pretty angel, Clothing, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hugs, Ineffable Spouses, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Tonight was supposed to be a date night and Crowley didn’t know what to wear.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #13 "Luck"





	luck be a demon tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH Guess the Author event #13 "Luck"

Crowley stood in the bedroom, staring at the wardrobe. There didn’t use to be a wardrobe in the bedroom, but when Aziraphale started staying over he insisted there be somewhere for him to put his clothes. Somewhere along the way, Crowley started putting their clothes in the wardrobe too. Now that they were actually keeping regular clothes. Though there was a closet in another room that contained a few outfits from years long gone that they’d held onto for one reason or another. The terrible toga they wore in Rome, because it was what they’d worn on their first date with Aziraphale. The abaya they’d worn to the Crucifixion. The suit from when they’d rescued Aziraphale from Nazis. One of their dresses and the jacket they wore as Ms. Ashtoreth. 

Tonight was supposed to be a date night and Crowley didn’t know what to wear. They wanted to look their best for their angel. He was beautiful, gorgeous angel, even if his fashion was still terribly outdated. He was the most handsome angel ever and he deserved to go on a date with an equally beautiful, handsome spouse. And that was the problem. Crowley didn’t know if they wanted to wear a suit or a dress. Or something in between. They ran their hands through their hair and growled in frustration. 

They turned around and flopped face first onto the bed. They groaned and moaned into the comforter. Their angel deserved the very best and that wasn’t Crowley.

“Darling? Are you there?” Aziraphale called from the living room. 

Crowley mumbled a reply into the bed. After a moment, Aziraphale walked into the room and came to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“What’s wrong, my dearest?” he asked gently patting the back of Crowley’s legs. 

“Emwatbeprty,” Crowley replied, muffled still with their face in the blankets.

“What was that?” 

Crowley turned their head to the side. “I want to be pretty.”

“Oh, my love, you are pretty. The prettiest creature in all of existence. And you make me the luckiest angel in all of existence.”

Crowley rolled onto their back and leaned up on their elbows. “I just wanted to look nice for our date.”

“You always do. No matter what you wear. I love you, Crowley. All of you. I always have, no matter how you’ve presented yourself or dressed. I want you to be happy and comfortable.”

Pushing themselves up, Crowley surged forward and wrapped their arms around Aziraphale. “I love you, too, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley on the cheek. With a smile, Crowley stood up and headed to the wardrobe. They pulled out a black dress and a pair of matching heels. They changed into it and Aziraphale helped them zip up the back. They slipped on their heels and stood proudly in front of their angel. 

“You’re absolutely beautiful.”

“As are you.”

Aziraphale smiled and held out his hand, which Crowley gladly accepted. With a reassuring squeeze, they headed off for their date. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be added after reveals on 3/2.


End file.
